The New Detective
by LyzabethSay
Summary: A new detective has been transferred to Flack’s department and things spice up from there. FlackOC  Previously named: All You Wanted. New Chapter added.
1. All You Wanted

All I Wanted – Michelle Branch

**Summery: **A New Detective has been transferred to Flack's department and he's been told to keep an eye on her. But when happens when they get too close to each other in the wrong situation.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything I wrote down. That includes song by Michelle Branch and characters of CSI NY.

**A/N**It switches from present to past at the beginning and changes perspectives a bit for the rest of the story, so I hope you don't get confused. D

* * *

**The shock was still not wearing off and his heart was beating a mile a minute. He had been pushed agenst the wall when she fell into his arms and the weight of her kept him there. Officers past them leaving the room before the EMT walked in a pulled her from his arms. Then he stood alone, back pressed agenst the wall****, remembering what had happened. **

--------

_I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away_

She was a transfer, place in his department so that he could keep an eye on her. She looked old enough not to need a babysitter, so why him? She sat in the desk across from him. He watched her carefully and she typed some documents onto the computer. Her glance hadn't left the screen for almost 10 minutes now. But her hazel eyes were more than just paying attention to the screen. They were memorizing like looking into something deep and hollow, like a bottomless pit of knowledge and wisdom. Her pure, dark red hair curled its way across her shoulders. Though they had only just met, there seemed like there was nothing wrong with her.

--------

He was staring into space, blankly, too deep in thought. She had nothing wrong with that except that he was staring in her direction. He obviously didn't know she had turned to him until she said, 'Yes, Flack?'

His eyes grew wide like hadn't noticed she was watching him. His head was resting on the palm of his hand which was propped up agents his desk.

'Oh, nothing. Just thinking about the DOA we found just now.'

--------

She gave a small nod but she didn't smile when she turned back towards the screen.

_This isn't how it's going to be, _he thought, _she not going to become anyone but a colleague to me. _

He straightened up and started to work on some papers. His eyes flickered back and forth from her to the papers that lay in front of him. As much as he tried there seemed to be something about her that he just couldn't get away from. Her shimmering eyes of wisdom or her cascade of red hair; he didn't know.

--------

He sat alone in his apartment that evening. The DOA for the day had been a simple case and he didn't need to do much since the CSIs were given all the evidance in the world. Though it was autumn and he'd left his living room window open. It brought in a chilly, sweet smelling breeze as he layed back on his couch.

Though the televsion was on he wasn't paying attention to anything on it. He mind kept back tracking to all the times he had seen her that day. She was getting around, starting to know everyone he could see she was a social person.

_What effect is she having on me?_He thought. He knew his thoughts and imagination were becoming too much. _She's pretty, yeah, smart too, but we've never had more than a 5 minute conversation. _He stopped for a moment to picture her deep, dark, red hair curled over the denim jacket he saw her wear earlier that day.

Without thinking he looked at the clock hanging above his TV. It wasn't too late to ask her out for drinks. Maybe just talk over some of the cases. See how much she really knew about being a homicide detective. He could use that for a cover up of a date right?

Grabbing his cell he gave her a call, but the moment the heard the ring he had a shocking feeling run through him. What happens if she was already out for a date, maybe she had a boyfriend, but in the middle of his thoughts she answered the phone.

'Hello,' she sounded happy and a tingle of joy ran through her voice.

'Hey, Janie; it's Don,'

Her voice seemed to spark even more when he said his name. 'Oh, hey!'

'Listen, I was wondering, are you doing anything?'

'At the moment, No.'

'Great, wanna join me for a drink or something?'

'Love to!'

_I didnt know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
To show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the tide comes  
I__'d take you away_

--------

He fumbled with his keys at the front door. It was late and he started to wonder if they had one too much to drink. They were meant to go to a coffee shop near his apartment but she wanted something a little harder. He finally got the key into the door and once it was open they both stumbled in.

'You alright?' he asked her. She had flopped her self into one of his seats at his dinning table.

'Uhuh,' she said, nodding. She was grinning her face off and laughing at the same time. _So, now I know what she is like drunk, _he thought. Putting the keys on the counter he walked over to the kitchen and started to brew some coffee. The smell of the coffee traveled into the living room and around the house.

'Mmmmm, it smells good, Don.' She walked over to the kitchen and stood next to him leaning agents the counter. The side of her hip brushed up agents his but he didn't move. She wanted to have a little fun teasing him. She knew that he must have had something for her other wise he wouldn't have brought her home. When he turned to look at her, he saw her hair fall over her face and hid her eyes. He used the tip of his finger to push the hair away and stare into them. His finger was still lingering on the side of her face and she liked it as she watching back into his own crystal blue eyes.

Once removing his fingers he broke the stare they held and said, 'It was fun tonight. I'm glad you were free.'

He noticed she had a cheeky smile on her face and tried to contain her laughing.

'What?' he said in response to her smile.

'I never took you as one who would go out with his colleague like that.'

'I never said it was a date,' he lifted up his hand to push away some more hair that had slipped from a moment ago but her sweet cheeky smile suddenly disappeared and almost like that she became sober again as she walked towards his couch.

'Janie?'

_Im sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when youre gone_

He followed her into his living room where she flopped down onto the settee. Following her he sat down close to her and turned so he was facing the side of her.

Frustrated that he didn't see why she had stormed out of the kitchen she said, 'We both thought tonight was great, right?'

He nodded his head slowing in acknowledgement.

'Just I thought that maybe you had asked me out on a date. All the hints you were giving me since this morning were all wrong. I thought you might have liked me. I just…' She paused for a moment, turning her head away from him and thinking whether the next bit was correct to say. She wasn't sure but thought shed better say it anyways, 'I just don't know how you can play a girl like that.'

Eager to bite back he tried to keep his cool. 'At the start it was an excuse to see you again, to get to know you better. But now after such a fun time, I realize it should have been a date. I'm sorry if you took it the wrong way.'

She wasn't looking at him and did almost everything not to, but he cupped her chin and moved it so that she was facing him. He saw for the 1st time that day that her eyes didn't seem like bottomless pits of wisdom but shallow pools of water.

'I'm sorry if I did anything wrong. I didn't mean to, but I will make it up to you.'

'How?' she asked and with that he pulled her closer to him so that their lips met briefly. They both didn't move for a moment until she rose up her hands to the back of his neck and pulled him closer. Their kisses were brief but steady and brought butterflies to both their stomachs.

Moving his hand away from her face he slid it onto her waist and pulled her on top of him. Forgetting everything around him, including the coffee he was meant to be making just now, he brought his hand up to her back underneath her shirt.

She felt a tingle up her spin before pushing him down so that she was on top of him who was lying on the couch. Their kisses started to get longer and filled them both up with ignited passion. Grinning to herself she realized she couldn't think of anything that could compare with her feelings inside.

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
Was somebody who cares_

--------

The next day at work they both walked into the NYPD at the same time, laughing and giggling at each other. They hadn't sat at their desks long before Don got a call about a case that was on going from the other day. Seemingly the CSI had jailed the wrong person and they needed a bunch of officers to go and catch the real culprate. They were given an adress and told that Danny would meet them at the apartment along with a group of other uniforms.

Once they got their Danny explained their situation as they got suited up. It was only a raid to get the person out of his apartment and seemed like a walk in the park for them.

--------

They all were all waiting out side of the suspcets apartment. Don checked to make sure everyone was ready before he bashed down the door. They all ran into the suspects apartment, Janie at the rear. Clearing all the rooms, she stood by the entrace.

Suddenly the front door shut close behind her and from a closet behind it jumped out the suspect. Grabing hold of Janie, he placed his hand around her mouth so that she couldn't scream. He then took her gun and pointed it at her.

Telling the rest of the officers to back up and drop their weapons his grip around her tightened. She struggled trying to get his hands off from over her mouth but he wouldn't move.

After dropping his weapon, Don tried to talking to the man so see if he would reason. He knew the man was frightened and just didn't want to get arrested.

'Come on, just put down the gun and we can talk about it reasonably.' He wasn't actually looking at the suspect but more Janie. The suspect had his hands over her mouth and nose and could see if he held on any long it would probably suffocate her.

The suspect still wouldn't listen to anything that Don was trying to say and even Danny had tried to talk him into letting go of Janie. Amongst all of the noise from out side and Danny trying to talk to the suspect Don could see that Janie's eyes were starting to close. Her body was starting to go limp and if he didn't let go of her soon she'd have no breath left in her.

At that same moment, Mac had arrived at the scene, kicking the suspects door down which hit the suspect on the back hard enough to make him fall over letting go of Janie. Don rushed forwards to catch her and brought her up in his arms. Feeling to see if she was still breathing he noticed she wasn't. He decided to see if could try to save her from dying. He took and deep breath then pressed his lips agents hers and forcing the air he'd just taken in, into her.

Once he brought his lips off of hers she took a deep breath and started to cough. Gaining her consciousness again she held on tightly to Don. Her breathing was fast and irregular but inside they were both glad she was still alive.

_All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know Ill be there_

--------

They sat next to each other on Don's settee later that evening watching a movie. Janie curled up closer to him and he rested his chin on top of her head.

'I was scared you know,' he said.

'Of what?'

'You. Scared you had really passed out.' She sat up straight and looked into his eyes.

'I did for a moment. At one point I saw everything, heard every noise. Even the beat of that mans heart. But then, it all went black and I couldn't hear anything and I could see anything. There was just nothing.' She pushed away from him as she started to cry. 'I don't know how you were scared but I was terrified. I didn't know what to do.'

Don pulled her close and she sobbed into his shoulder.

'I'm here so you don't need to worry anymore.' He brought her off of his shoulder and placed one solitaire kiss on her lips before she snuggled up close to him.

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
Was somebody who cares_

* * *

**A/N:** After my 1st SM and my 2nd DL I just HAD to do something on Flack. Sadly I couldn't place him with any other character from the show so I decided to make an OC. Hope you all like her ). Might make one or two more of FlackOC if you'll think its cool! 


	2. Memories

**Memories – Within Temptation **

**Summery: **Flack's old friend comes to him with a problem but what happens if they get in the way of his relationship.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything I wrote down. That includes the song by Within Temptation and characters of CSI NY.

**A/N: **I just had to write another FlackOC one.

* * *

She turned in bed as he let go of her to get his cell. It must have been at least 3 in the morning but he still picked it up.

'Flack,' he said answering the phone. She turned to look at him.

'Who is it?' she asked. He didn't answer her but turned so that his back faced her.

'Don?' she asked starting to sit up. He hadn't said anything but was listening eagerly to who ever was on the other side.

'Alison, I don't understand?' She wriggled nearer towards him and rested her arm on his shoulder, kissing the side of his neck. Thinking it must have been someone from work she didn't know yet she let it pass.

'Ali, what's wrong?' Getting annoyed by her kissing, he quickly got up from sitting down causing her to flop down onto his side of the bed.

'Don?' she called out to him but he was too busy, walking around the room talking quietly to who ever was on the other side, to hear her.

Getting slightly offended by it she got out of bed and picked up her clothes that were lying around and started to put them on. She made sure she had her back to him but she knew he wasn't going too noticed even anyways.

Closing his cell he turned to Janie who was rushing to put on her clothes.

'Whoa, where you going?' he held onto her shoulders but she shrugged them off.

'Who was that on the phone?' she stopped what she was doing and made sure she was looking at him in his eyes when she asked.

'Ali-' he stopped realizing just a name, she'd heard while he was on the phone, wasn't going to help. 'She's an old friend.'

'Care to tell me about her?' he looked down. _Not really, _he thought.

'She was an old girlfriend. We were engaged for a time but broke it off.' He had a look in his eye that begged for sympathy but she wasn't going to give it to him.

'Any reason she called? And at this hour too?' she didn't like when Don kept secret from her. They had been fully honest with each other since they got together and we're glad that they were getting to know more about each other.

He moved so that he sat on the edge of the bed in front of Janie. Dragging a hand though his tossed hair he told his story.

'After we broke off our engagement we decided to keep in touch just for old time sake's but she never called. I guessed that she just moved on with her life because I did. I met you remember.' She looked down guiltily. _That's true, _she thought. 'But anyways, I'd hear from her sister recently who said she wasn't in a good state. She moved back to New York to find some help but her problem got worse.'

She looked up, _now why didn't he tell me about that?_

'So?' She said waiting for him to continue.

'So, what?' he looked lost but she was waiting on the critical information he neglected to tell her.

'What are you going to do about it now?'

'Well I said I would meet her tomorrow and see if I could help her in any way.'

Janie tilted her head back in frustration, 'what exactly is wrong with her that she needs your help on?'

Realizing what she met Don replied slowly, 'I'm not sure exactly but I can't really say anyways.'

She trusted Don, a lot, and she knew she wasn't meant to take something like this harshly but still it was an ex-girlfriend and he could have just wanted to meet her since she was in town. Then again it could be an old friend in need and, if so, she didn't want to interfere. She wanted to help him but if he needed to help someone else first she could wait her turn. She sat down on the bed next to him and touched his arm slightly.

'I guess I understand you need to help your friend and I don't want to get in your way so, I'll be at my apartment if you need me.'

She got up again and picked up the rest of her stuff, put it in her bag and walked out of his bedroom and through his front door.

_In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way.  
I prayed to the gods let him stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
Now I know why._

--------

It was only 8 that morning and he was sat in his chair in front of his desk, peering into his notepad. He ran over his note he took at the last crime scene checking for anything that might help the CSI. He noticed several times in the past half hour that Janie still hadn't arrived at work or if she had, she was avoiding him and not sitting at her desk. He was getting frustrated thinking about it but he knew deep inside that it wasn't his fault for her leaving. She had over reacted a bit and should come to her sense when they saw each other again. But he was going to have to wait till then because she was official late now.

He was about to leave to go and visit the CSI, to see if they had any new leads, when out of the corner of his eye he saw Janie walk in. He watched her carefully, there was nothing different about her, and she wore the same things to work, so he thought happily that nothing was wrong. She greeted the usual people but walked straight past Don to her seat.

'Morning?' he said trying to get her to talk.

'Morning, Flack,' she answered half heartedly as she was too busy getting some papers out of a file.

_Flack? _He thought. She only called him that when they were 1st met; ever since they started going out it was Don and even Donny when she wanted it to be. This was unusual and he wanted it to be fixed.

Since they hadn't exactly made their relationship public yet he leaned over his desk and said quietly, 'You stormed out this morning?' She raised her head once he mentioned it, 'Any reason for it that I don't know about?'

Putting the file down she sighed and pushed back the hair in front of her face, 'You answered a call from your ex-girlfriend, who hadn't called for a long time, at 3 in the morning. I guess I just thought that night we wouldn't worry about anything. That it was just us.' Don sat back in his chair, _jealousy, _he thought. 'You probably think I didn't hear you while you were talking to her but I know you said you were going to meet her today after your shift here so, I guess you also forgot that, we had a date planed.'

_Shit, _he leaned his head back, shut his eyes tight then brought him self back up.

She pressed her lips tightly together; she was waiting for what he was going to say. She sat attentively in her seat but inside it was like fireworks. Not like the joy ones you get on your first kiss but more nervous ones. Part of her hoped that he would tell her that he'd tell his friend tomorrow but the other part knew he wouldn't. She knew he wouldn't not go though with an appointment that was important and if this friend of his was more important that she was she knew where they stood in relation to their relationship.

Janie liked to commit and one of the reasons she knew she and Don would be good together was that he was very committed; not just to his job but to anything. However since he was going to push a side a dinner date with her she knew that maybe he wasn't as committed as he seemed.

'No, I'm sorry. I can't… Just this once thought. Next time I'll make sure I won't forget.'

'Don't worry, Don. When there is a next time, I will remind you.' She got up from her desk leaving Don, still looking in the direction she was sitting at, as she walked off.

_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears._

--------

It was late, past the end of her shift but Janie was needed at a crime scene. She gathered all of her stuff and started to head out. She needed to go pick up Lindsay and Sheldon from the CSI department so she walked towards the elevator. After pressing the button, she turned around and leaned her back on the wall. She noticed in the distance near the door way Don was walking in. His shift had ended already and she knew that he went off to meet his old friend. As Don walked in she could see behind him followed a young lady and, from where Janie was standing, she seemed perfectly fine. Inside she did feel a bit jealous but she knew it couldn't be her fault. Guys were like this but she'd never have expected him to be.

The elevator doors opened behind her and she walked. As the doors closed she watch Don closely remember all the times they had together.

--------

Don opened the door to his apartment and walked in. Nothing had really changed since Janie had walked out and he wanted to keep it that way so that when she came back, it would still feel like home.

'Why don't you take a seat over there Alison, I'll make you some coffee.' Don pointed to the couch which Alison walked towards as he turned around to go in the kitchen. He hadn't been there long before Alison walked in holding something.

'Is this her?' She held up a picture frame to Don. The picture was of himself and Janie earlier that month in Central Park. Janie had expressed her love and passion for ice skating so he'd taken her on a surprise trip to the ice rink there.

Smiling at the memory he said, 'Yeah, that's her.'

Alison put down the picture frame on the counter, 'I'm sorry Don. I really didn't think that I was intruding into your personal life when I asked for you help.'

He shook his head, 'No, I'll explain everything to her later.' He handed her a cup of coffee and was about to walk over to the living room when there was a knock at the door. Don handed his cup to Alison who took it there for him.

Opening the door, there stood Janie.

'Hello,' her feeble attempt on the heart warming smile that had won him over didn't seem to catch his attention this time but how awfully tired she seemed, having down and extra shift, did, 'Mac asked me to pass these to you as I was leaving today. He said you might want to read it over.'

Taking the file off of her, he wondered if inviting her in was a good idea. Inside he debated badly but was quickly out witted.

'Don, are you coming?' Alison obviously didn't know who was at the door and had it been anyone else he wouldn't have felt so bad. He'd dropped his head to the ground but quickly pulled it back up when he saw Janie move away. She was walking fast though the hallway towards the elevator doors.

'Janie!' he called out, 'It's not what you think.'

'It never is though.' She spun around to face him and he stopped dead in his track so he wouldn't run into her. 'Don, this is the most common thing guys do to girls and I don't know why I tried to listen to Mac when he said that if I'd come over here and try to talk it though you, it would all work out in the end.'

'No, no, no, no. Really it's not how it looks. She'd just kipping in my apartment until she can find somewhere of her own.'

'And how long till then?' he could see she wanted to cry.

'I don't know.'

'How are we meant to be together still if I know that she is there staying with you just until she finds somewhere? Anything can happen between now and when she leaves and I don't want to be hurt because of it, so this is really good bye Don.' She leaned forwards and kissed him on the cheek. Luckily for her, the elevator doors opened behind her and she walked in since that was not how Don wanted his last kiss with her to be.

_Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life.  
I hope there is a way  
To give me a sign you're ok.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all  
So I can go on._

--------

Two weeks went by and neither of them had talked. Alison was still at Don's but he started to feel her as burden. She still hadn't sorted out her problem and he wanted to talk to Janie about getting back together. He couldn't live with seeing her at work everyday and not making strange quirky jokes about everything to her. She was that spark in his life and the more she was away from him he felt as if it was going out.

Janie knew she didn't want to get back with Don; not while his friend Alison was still living with him at least. At nights she felt like her bed was too cold and that she craved for the warm touch of flesh agents hers, but she knew if she did feel it, it would almost be immoral since she knew Alison was somewhere near.

They both wanted to talk to each other desperately but knew they couldn't, not yet at least. They both weren't sure of it but when the looked at each other and sometimes caught each other's glances, they saw sympathy in each others eyes. Something that wanted to connect them together but because of the situation around them they wouldn't.

--------

Don rushed into the NYDP clutching Alison's hand in one of his own and a piece of paper in the other. He had a big grin on his face and his eyes light up brightly.

'Have you seen, Janie?' he asked one of the officers around; the shook their heads only in time for him to see it as he was rushing all over the place. Towards his and Janie's desk he spots Mac.

'Mac, Mac. Where is Janie?'

'I'm not sure. Why, what's wrong?'

'Alison got the results of her test back and she's fine and she is fit enough to be able to take care of Jim, too.' Don had told Mac Alison's problem for a second opinion but he'd also sworn on not telling anyone. 'I need to find Janie now-'

When coming around to see her desk he sees a dark red sports bag under her table. He remembers where he saw that bag before and where Janie went with it.

'I've got to go.' He said, 'Alison are you going to be okay?'

'Yeah, I'll get my stuff from your place and be out tonight.' As he straightened out he gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking out of there.

--------

In Central Park the Ice Rink wasn't full yet and she was glad. Janie had taken a few hours off work today to relax her self. She had been caught up on a lot of paper work in the past few days and need sometime to wind down. This had been the last time she skated since she came with Don. Remembering him she went weak inside. She missed him since he was the one person that seemed to be able to light her up. Deciding to practise her tricks she went to the middle of the rink where there was no one and started twirling. On her 2nd turn she thought she was hallucinating. She was sure she saw Don's careless smile in the crowd watching her.

He thought how wonderful and peaceful she looked as she twirled around in the middle of the ice rink. Her smile light up her face and all the memories of them together flooded his thoughts.

_Together in all these memories  
I see your smile.  
All the memories I hold dear.  
Darling, you know I will love you  
Until the end of time._

'Janie,' she heard someone call her name from outside the rink. 'Janie,' it came more than once and as she twirled around she tried to see who it was. After stopping in front of her out side the rink stood Don. He was smiling and beckoning her.

Once she reached him, acting as if she was annoyed to see him, she said, 'What Don?'

'Okay this is going to sound really strange but Alison's all right now and she's promised to leave from staying over at mines.'

'Don, I don't even think there was anything wrong with her.' after that he handed her the paper he'd been clutching since he walked into the NYPD.

The paper, that Janie now held, was an AIDs sheet from one of the local hospitals. It stated that her status was negative.

'You mean the reason she was staying at yours was because of this?'

'She didn't want me to tell anyone because she thought it would scare people away. She lives out side of Manhattan and came to stay while waiting for the test results. She had a son, Janie, except that he is staying at his Aunts house, so there couldn't have been anything. I'm sorry I wanted to tell you so many times before but I just couldn't. It was a delicate situation to her. Please I'm so sorry.'

Her smile back to him was weak, he actually hadn't don't anything wrong. He was really just trying to help out a friend that was in need.

'I'm sorry, Don.' She said, 'It's really my fault I did over react.'

Exiting the rink she walked towards Don and put her arms around him. He brought his hand up to pull her face closer to kiss her. The 1st kiss since their last.

_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears._

* * *

**A/N:** Okay done. That took a long time to write actually. I have been so busy with homework since I am stated my GCSE. I think this particular piece of writing is strange. I don't like ht ending but I didn't know how to end it and I was getting sort of annoying just writing 1 paragraph a day so I needed so build it up more but had no time to think. Oh, well I hope you guys like it. 


End file.
